paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Familiar Face?
Note This is a collaboration between Chase the police pup555 and Confetii the party pup. Synopsis Erie and Caspian have been seperated for over a year now since escaping the aquarium. Majority of the memories of another had dispered but something inside them was nagging them to find the other. When the two meet one day after Caspian saves Erie they remember eachother Characters Main * Erie * Caspian * Kai Minor * Delora Story "Delora?" Erie said as they dashed through an underwater current. Delora nodded nd replied "Yes?" "This is safe right?" Said erie. "Definetly, I've swam through here many times!" Delora said. "If your sure.." Erie said warrily fallowing Delora down the current. As the falowed the current suddenly they herd the yelp of another pup. "Help! My Tails Stuck!" The voice called. "Wheres that coming from?" Delora said lookign at Erie. "I dont know, but it sounds hurt!" Erie said getting worried about the pup. “What was that?” Erie said looking around. “I don't know!” Delora said trying too see through the dark waters. “Help, Down here? Anyone?” The mystery pup called “Who's their?” Erie called into the darkness “Uh...im a mer-pup names Caspian!” HE called. “Where you calling help?” Erie said. “I can't see anything it's too dark!” Delora said running into a rock. “Yes!! My Tails stuck!” He said “oww..” he added pained. “Let me try to help!” Erie said swimming down to him but instead running into him. “Sorry, it's a bit dark..” She said. “Heh, thats okay!” He said. “Alright, how's your tail stuck?” Erie asked him. “A Rockslide happened while I was exploring!” He said trying to move again. “Alright, let me see if I can move some of the rocks!” She said then swam down by the rocks “Ready?” “Yeah, 3...2...1..LIFT!” She said moving a bit. Erie pushed hard on the rock closest to her feeling it shift a slight bit. “Can you get your tail out!” She yelled to him. Caspian swam up a bit and his tail came out. “Thank you so much!” He said, Erie nodded. “Great Now lets get back into the light before Delora gets lost!” Erie laughed to herself. “I wont get lost!” Delora growled back. “She doesn't know her way around?” Caspian asked confused. “She's blind in the dark.” Erie said making Delora growl at her under her breath. “Wait. um...do you see the glowing eyes in front of us?” Caspian said worried. “What..” Looks over in front of them and gulps “Y-Yeah..” “Ahh!” Caspian said whimpering as Erie held onto him. Erie gulped shaking. “Oh..No...” Erie said closing her eyes in fear. “Wimps!” Delora said swimming forward even though she was scared as well. Caspian growled. “No..” he said swimming forward “Actually its just a cookie cutter shark, sorry about that!” She said as the shark swam away. Erie sighed. “Now lets get into some light!” She said “Yeah, Say do I know you?” Caspian said as they swam up into the light. Her fur and scales shimmering in the sun. Erie swam up looking over at Caspian and gasping. “You're the pup from the Tanks!” She said astonished. “You're the husky that rescued me?!” She said surprised. “Yeah! That was so long ago.” She sighed. “Yeah..wow!..But I have something to say...” Caspian said nervously. “Yeah?” Erie asked confused. “You two left me their!” Delora growled swimming up to them. “Sorry!” The two said in unison. “Fine..” Delora said growling again. “Who's you're friend?” Caspian said referring too Delora. “Delora? I met her after getting separated from you.” Erie said. “Okay, nice too meet you!” Caspian said. Delora simply waved. “So thats all you wanted too ask?” Erie said. “Yeah..” He said Tell her you like her, tell her!! he said to himself in his head “That's all..” He said nodding. “Alright..” She said starting to swim forward “If you're sure.” “Im sure.” Caspian said following her. “Alright then, well what now?” Erie said looking around. “Well i'm goin home!” Delora said swimming off. “Drama Queen..” Erie said then looked over at Caspian who was holding something. “What are you holding?” Erie asked him. “Oh! I forgot to tell you that I found a crystal see!” He said holding it up “Its blue!” He said. “Cool!” Erie gasped. “I discovered something really cool in it, but we should head to the surface.” He said swimming up. “Right behind you!” Erie said swimming after him. WIP